Many different classes of dispersants are known. Many different types of dispersants are needed because of the wide range of materials that need to be dispersed in liquid. Agricultural chemicals vary widely in structure and are difficult to disperse at high concentration in water in many cases. There exists a difficulty in making high solids, low viscosity dispersions of solids in water or other liquids. Suspension formulations of agriculturally useful chemicals are often the preferred formulation type for many products due to the ease of manufacture, distribution, and use. Modern agricultural practices are reliant upon these formulations for the control of undesirable vegetation, insects, diseases, and for the enhancement of crop productivity through the application of plant growth regulators, micronutrients and macronutrients. The present invention expands the utility of suspension formulations by providing novel dispersants for a wide variety of agriculturally useful chemicals, as well as methods for their use.